07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Agas
Agas is a minor protagonist in the 07-Ghost series. He was one of the three bodyguards of King Krom of Raggs, who convoyed Fea Kreuz and Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs in the Raggs War. He died in manga chapter 65 when the Eye of Raphael attacked Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs on the edge of a cliff. Etymology Agasu is the name of a leopard in African mythology. Appearance Physical appearance Agas was a fairly tall man, estimated to stand at 6 foot, with a muscular, broad shouldered build. He had a long face, an angular jaw, a long pointy nose and thin lips. His skin is fair. His hair is short, a very dark brown colour, spiked up, with a long fringe that sweeps to the side of his face. Agas has narrowed, red eyes. Clothing He wore the standard armour of the Black Beast Squadron. Personality Agas appeared to be kind, respectful and courageous. He was presumably also good with children, as he often played and got along well with Teito when the latter was a child. Despite his kind nature, he was aggressive in battle, as shown during the Raggs War. Agas was generally calm, but like Mark, sometimes panicked easily around Fea Kreuz. Relationships Fea Kreuz Agas and Fea Kreuz appeared to spend a fairly large amount of time with each other, both of them being attendants of Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, and both of them looking after and playing with Teito. Agas addressed Fea Kreuz as 'Kreuz-dono', or literally 'Lord/Master Kreuz', and Kreuz also addressed Agas as 'Agas-dono'. Agas and Kreuz seemed to get along well, and Kreuz was once shown confiding in Agas (Kapitel 86). Kreuz once violently elbowed Agas as the latter was playing with Teito and throwing Teito in the air, thinking that Agas was endangering Teito's safety. Teito Klein Agas was caring towards and protective of Teito. Weldeschtein Krom Raggs As a bodyguard of the late king of Raggs, Agas accompanied the latter almost everywhere. Agas apparently cared for Weldeschtein, as he and Kreuz were once shown sharing concerns about Weldeschtein's relationship with Millea. Karan and Mark Agas was often seen with Karan and Mark. The three appeared to be friends, and were colleagues, as all three were members of the Black Beast Squadron. History Early childhood Little is known about Agas's early years. He was presumably born and raised in the kingdom of Raggs. Adulthood At some point in his life, Agas began working as a bodyguard for King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs. Teito's disappearance The night Teito Klein went missing, Agas had been in palace garden with him, Fea Kreuz, and the rest of the Black Beast Squadron, where Teito had prepared 'food' for them all that consisted of poisonous mushrooms. While the guards panic at the sight, Kreuz attempts to eat his as it will please Teito, leading to Agas and Mark overpowering him and forcibly taking the plate from him before he can poison himself. The ambassador from the Barsburg Empire then arrives, leading to Agas and the others leaving to meet him. Teito is left in the company of a royal attendant, whereupon he is kidnapped by Vanessa Antwort. Appearances Trivia *Agas was the last of Krom's bodyguards to die. *With his tall stature, dark hair and red eyes, he bears a striking resemblance to Hyuuga- the Barsburg soldier sent to kill him. *Although Hyuuga was sent to kill Agas, the attack launched by the Eye of Raphael during the Raggs war killed Agas before Hyuuga could do so. This could have been a reason for Hyuuga's displeasure (he was shown to be annoyed and complaining) when the Eye of Raphael attacked. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Flashback characters Category:Killed Category:Raggs Category:Casualties of Raggs War Category:Manga Characters Category:Manga only Category:Bodyguards Category:Omake characters Category:Raggs language speakers Category:Barsburg language speakers Category:Non-Zaiphon users Category:Adults